Resident Evil the new group
by DiGiTaL-dEvA
Summary: A new made up even goryer version of the 1st Resident evil. New characters and even more Zombies. What will the rest do when they find out that Nick's messed up and didn't kill John. There's no time to think when there's a new breed of zombies just waitin


Resident Evil  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Wow! You shore its big enough?" Michelle Said. They were running to the mansion where they thought they'd be safe. They had zombie dogs after them, you could see there insides. "Arrh" Annabel screamed. "Help!" "Leave her they've already got her" Terri said and carried on running with the rest behind her apart from Joseph who had liked Annabel since the team had first been made. Annabel didn't like him but he still was determined to get her to a safe place. "Hellllllllp!!" Joseph shouted. "Joseph!!" Daphne screamed, she liked him but had brains and didn't go back for him just kept on running with the others. "Good choice Daphne, you have got brains then" Terri sarcastically said to her. "Arrh, Help me!" Annabel was shouting. "Arrh my legs!" The dogs were tearing Joseph and Annabel to bits limb by limb. Terri and nick turned round and said "You lot go we'll meet you there." Then they started to shoot at the dogs. "Die you little monks!" Terri and nick shouted as they blasted the dog's legs off. They were still there so Terri and Nick decided to run to the mansion and catch up with the others. "Terri, Nick you made it" Daphne said. "Nick good lord you lucky I've got my cross with me" John said putting an arm around Nick. "Terri you made it are you hurt or anything?" Sam said checking Terri all over. "Terri! Michelle's gone off to explore" Daphne said. "Right every one we are going to go in three pairs, Daphne and Sarah are one, John and Sam are one. Go and look around the bottom floor. Me and Nick will look up the stairs to see where she is. Be careful guys" Terri said to them all. "Over and out! You've all got your walky talkies haven't you?" "Yes!" They all said to her. "Well then let's go" Terri said to them. Terri and Nick walked slowly up the stairs. "Nick check there in that room and I'll go and check up this corridor" Terri said. They both split up and went in those directions. Nick walked into the room and switched the light on. "Arrh" Nick shouted. "Wow what was that. Whatever it was next time I see it I'm gonna shoot it with my trusty... Stupid Terri she gave me a Hand Gun again." Over in the corridor Terri found a door and opened it slowly and gradually pushed it open. "Urrh" Terri said turning away but then turned back to see the zombie that sat there ripping a person to bits and eating it while starring hard at Terri. "Bye Mr. zombie" Terri said. BANG. Terri shot the zombie and made her way over to the body that was ripped up by the zombie. "Michelle" Terri whispered. Then she slowly put the walky talky up to her mouth and pressed a red button so that every one on the team heard what she had to say. "Guys, I found Michelle" Terri said. "Yahoo" That was Daphne, Michelle's best friend. "But not alive. Dead" Terri finished and then let the red button go so they couldn't hear what she said next. "Stupid person Michelle was." Then she threw her walky talky on the floor and stamped on it and walked out of the room, down the corridor and in the same room as Nick and sat on the desk chair and swivelled around. Nick was looking around on the floor for something. "Hey what you looking for?" Terri finally asked. "Not now Terri! Eerh, Arrh. Here it is!" Nick shouted out. "What?" Terri said getting up. "The map of the building. It was on the top of the desk before the zombies if that's what you call them made the room a bomb site" Nick said. "O.K." Terri said. "Let's go and meet the others before they get eaten or turned to the other side." "Alright" Nick agreed. "Don't forget the map Nick" Terri said. "I won't Terri" Nick replied. Terri and Nick walked out of the room and shut the door then made there way down the short passage way, then down the stairs to find John, Daphne, David and Sarah looking frightened. "What's the matter? What did you see?" Nick said. "Nothingggggg. Help! Arrh" Sarah screamed. Sarah dropped to the floor with huge claws in her. "She's changing into the venom one that I saw a picture of in the corridor. I'm sorry Sarah but I've gotta do this or that will mean death for us all or turned like you" Terri said. "Any last words Nick. Nick is you there. Go find Nick before he does something stupid. Go on then go." Nick was up the stairs looking for a zombie to shoot or talk to and reason with. What stupid person. "Nick is you up there? It's me John your best mate" John shouted up the stairs. "Slobber slung slang huuuh hhu hu!" It was one of the zombies, it was sat on the ceiling listening to Nick talking about all the good times he'd had with Sarah his sister. John went through the door and the zombie heard him and leapt at him but then a Bang came out of nowhere, it was Terri. "I had a feeling you'd be here. Nick, why didn't you save John?" Terri Asked. "Arrh!" John shouted. "John! Don't just stand there gawp Nick help me take him down stairs! Go Nick" Terri said to him. "Don't worry John you'll be O.K. Come on then Nick." Nick and Terri picked John arm over there's and took him down the stairs. "Terri I heard a bang did Nick try and shoot you but got John instead, if he did I'll shoot him!" Sam shouted at Nick. "No I didn't alright. Terri shot the zombie that I was talking to about Sarah and just before she did John came in and the zombie called venom scratched him with his claws O.K Sam" Nick said to Sam. "Yeah well what did you do sit there and watch" Sam said. "Stop it you two your acting like a pair of five year olds. Just get the medical kit and help me to cover this scratch so that it can heal properly" Terri said to them both. "O.K" They both said and shook hands roughly. 


End file.
